


Песок

by LuckyLa



Category: Generation Kill, Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLa/pseuds/LuckyLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик по заявке №1 от  Sitorka: "Кроссовер с поколением убийц, Йен морпех. Пейринг на усмотрение автора. От PG-13 и выше" для Бессрочного драббл-феста в сообществе  "Shameless US" на дайри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песок

Микки не был дураком и никогда бы не согласился на подобное, но деньги были необходимы срочно – Стэну, сыну Мэнди, нужна была операция. Поэтому Милкович согласился на то, от чего бежали как от огня остальные – ехать в Ирак, под пули и к взрывам. Зато, за это редактор пообещал перечисление кругленькой суммы, полностью покрывающей расходы на лечение и реабилитацию.  
Микки в десятый раз, но всё также внимательно слушает в джипе, едущем к базе, наставления капрала Лилли, которого вместе с несколькими морпехми прислали на аэродром за Микки и боеприпасами. Микки хочет вернуться из этой дыры живым и, по возможности, невредимым.  
\- И ещё, парень, если доведётся в бою прикрывать чью-то спину – стой до последнего. Сдохни, но не позволь открыться.  
\- В бою? Но разве... – Микки не успевает договорить. Справа раздаётся взрыв и тяжеленный джип едва не переворачивается. Микки видит, как капрал шевелит губами, но не может разобрать слов. В голове звенит и шумит, зато картинка перед глазами чёткая до боли.  
\- Вниз, говорю тебе, идиот! На пол! И голову прикрой! – голос капрала врывается в уши неожиданно громко, заставляя сначала делать, а потом думать. Микки сползает с сиденья на пол машины и прикрывает голову руками. Совсем рядом раздаётся ещё один взрыв и Милкович чувствует, что его выбрасывает из машины.  
Приходит в себя он уже на базе. Лицо, судя по ощущениям, сильно разбито, но голова на удивление цела, да и все конечности на своих местах. Поэтому парень позволяет себе громко выругаться, проклиная себя, редактора, Ирак в общем и песок, который, кажется, набился даже в трусы, в частности. Рядом раздаётся смех.  
\- Спящая красавица проснулась в дурном настроении, - парень скосил глаза в сторону голоса и увидел у койки улыбающегося рыжего парня. Очень знакомого.  
\- Галлагер? Йен Галлагер? - Микки очень не хотелось верить в такую возможность, но, кажется, это и правда был он. Йен присмотрелся к лежащему на койке парню внимательнее, и улыбка резко сползла.  
\- Микки? Какого хуя ты здесь забыл? - он как-то незаметно оказался рядом с койкой Микки и, кажется, хотел встряхнуть того, но не решился.  
\- А ты? Неужели решил осуществить свою мечту и всё-таки сдохнуть под пулями? - Милковичу показалось, что воздух между ними заискрил. Правда, всю патетичность момента испортил внезапный приступ тошноты и то, что Микки, свесившись с койки, сблевал практически на ботинки Йену.  
Злость у того мгновенно выгорела, и парень захлопотал вокруг Милковича как наседка.  
\- Ты как наседка, - не преминул озвучить эту мысль Микки, принимая из рук Йена стакан. Тот ничего не ответил, только сел на край койки. Между ними повисло молчание. Микки пил свою воду и разглядывал Галлагера. За те семь лет, что они не виделись, он возмужал. Щёку пересекал длинный неровный шрам, а руки все были в мелких оспинах - шрамах от ожогов. От веснушек, с которыми, как Милкович помнил, Йен едва справлялся даже в не самом солнечном Чикаго, лицо парня казалось ещё более загорелым. Микки поймал себя на мысли, что ему интересно, а на спине и плечах веснушек тоже стало больше?  
Когда тишина стала давить совсем уж нещадно, Микки не выдержал.  
\- Стэну нужна операция, - парень предполагал, что Йен может уже знать это. Хотя Микки и расстался с Йеном, на дружбу Галлагера с Мэнди это не повлияло.  
\- И ты не нашёл ничего лучше, чем отправиться в Ирак? - Йен неверяще покачал головой и вздохнул. - Хотя не мне тебя осуждать.  
Микки уже хотел ответить что: «Уж точно не тебе», когда в за ширму заглянул темноволосый мужчина.  
\- Йен, уже… - он осёкся на полуслове, заметив, что Микки в сознании. - Сержант Галлагер, обсуждение нового плана нападения через пять минут. - Йен кивнул головой и незнакомец скрылся. Галлагер поднялся и кинул на Микки неожиданно жёсткий взгляд.  
\- Всё что было на гражданке там и остаётся. Первое и главное правило. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, - и он тоже ушёл.  
***  
Микки лежал на койке и проматывал в голове воспоминания. Он вспоминал Чикаго. Йена - совсем мальчишку со щенячьим взглядом, жаждущего защищать свою страну. Себя - хулигана, преступника, редкостного мудака и труса. Они с Йеном встречались несколько лет, пока отец Микки не узнал об этом и не заставил его жениться.  
Сейчас Милкович понимал, каким ублюдком тогда был. У них были десятки выходов, а он струсил. Причём не просто струсил, а предал. А потом ещё и сбежал. И четыре года жил в Бостоне, из прошлой жизни контактируя лишь с Мэнди. И никогда не спрашивая сестру о Йене.  
Он так старался забыть и даже почти поверил в то, что ничего не чувствовал к Галлагеру. И вот, судьба выкинула такую подлянку, разбередив старые воспоминания и раны.  
***  
Когда через пять дней Микки почти пинком выбрасывают из госпиталя, тот не удивлён. Сегодняшний наплыв раненых таков, что их размещают рядом с госпиталем, а Микки достаточно оправился, чтобы его койку отдали кому-то более нуждающемуся. Он оглядывается по сторонам и среди раненых вдруг замечает рыжую макушку. Галлагер сидит рядом с незнакомцем, приходившим в госпиталь, держит его за руку и говорит что-то, пока мужчине достают из плеча пулю. Судя по тому, что в перерывах между матерной руганью губы незнакомца кривятся в ухмылке - что-то весёлое.  
Микки давит в себе ревность - даже если между этими двумя что-то есть, Милкович давно потерял право ревновать.  
***  
Через две недели Микки знает каждого в первой группе второго взвода команды "Браво". Знал, что Йен - не просто Йен, а сержант Галлагер, руководитель группы и командир отделения. Знал, что все, кроме капрала Джошуа Персона по кличке "Рэй" - незнакомца из госпиталя, зовут его Пиро. А то, что сержант с капралом трахаются, кажется, было секретом Полишинеля.

***  
Через месяц, когда Микки получает во время нападения пулю, закрывая собой Рэя - капрала Персона, того самого уже-не-незнакомца из госпиталя - Йен вместо благодарности даёт ему в зубы, получает в ответ в глаз, а потом трахает прямо в госпитале, зажимая рот рукой. И твердя: «Не смей так больше делать».  
Йен сидит на краю койки Микки - той же самой, что и в первый раз - и снова молчит. И Милкович снова не выдерживает первым.  
\- А как же Рэй? - Йен вскидывает на парня потерянный взгляд.  
\- Что Рей? - голос у бравого сержанта хриплый, словно ему перехватило горло.  
\- Неужели прошла любовь? - Микки не хочет вкладывать в слова столько яда, но не может сдержаться. Йен только пожимает равнодушно плечами.  
\- Да и не было её. Любви в смысле, - Микки недоверчиво изгибает бровь. Йен смотрит внимательно, а потом вдруг улыбается - широко и открыто, как семь лет назад, когда Микки врезал его поклоннику-старпёру. - Ты ревнуешь?  
Микки хочет возразить, сказать, что было бы кого. Хочет бросить презрительно: «Да кому ты нужен, Галлагер?" А потом вспоминает пулю, прошедшую в паре сантиметров от артерии. Вспоминает, что каждый день может быть последним и, отворачивая голову, отвечает в никуда.  
\- А если и так?  
***  
Они входят в Багдад вместе. Вместе возвращаются в Америку. У них на телах полно шрамов, а чёртов Иракский песок, кажется, навсегда въелся в кожу, но им всё равно. В аэропорту к ним навстречу наперегонки бегут Фиона и Мэнди и бросаются на шею, почти сбивая с ног. Мэнди кричит что-то ему в ухо и Микки разбирает только "засранец", "Стэн", "успешно" и "прибью". Он обнимает сестру и думает, что не зря в этот раз поступил правильно. И, наверное, справедливость всё-таки существует - за правильный поступок он наконец-то получил счастье.


End file.
